


Welcome Home

by GeekyHero



Series: Peter Parker and Percy Jackson Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Pansexual Percy Jackson, Pansexual Peter Parker, Peter Needs a Hug, Reunions, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is very confused, percy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyHero/pseuds/GeekyHero
Summary: Peter hasn't heard or seen Percy in about a year. He is worried as all hell, until he sees something on the news that makes everything stop.





	Welcome Home

Peter hummed to himself as he worked on assignment at the tower. Tony was on the other side of the table, his face hard with concentration. This was good for Peter to finally get his mind off the message he got not to long ago from his best friend and boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

He got message from Percy, about five weeks ago, that was explaining everything was okay and he was okay. Percy has been gone for almost a year, maybe it has even been a year, he didn’t give anyone a message of what was going on. Until that message Peter got five weeks ago, apparently Sally got one too.

Knowing Tony, Peter knew the older man knew that was something wrong, but he didn’t try to pry it out of Peter. Even though it was the end of August, close to beginning of school Tony and Peter met up regularly. Tony actually have him an internship after the whole Vulture ordeal. Which, the both of them formed a father-son relationship from how close they have gotten.

Which brings the both of them here, Tony invited Peter over to see if a little bit bench working would help clear his head. Peter greatly appreciated. Even if the words in the message, Percy’s voice, stuck in his head.

_“Hey, Pete,” his voice was rough, it cracked a small bit. “It’s me, you know, Percy.” Peter could hear the awkwardness in his voice, he would have laughed if there wasn’t already tears of joy streaming down his face. Hearing the other clear their throat. “Look, knowing you, you will try and track this phone down and try to find me--”_

_Percy was choking up. “Peter, don’t do it. I wanted to call to let you know that I was okay, that I was safe. I don’t know when you will see me again. Just know that I love you.”_

_“Y-You can scold me, hit me on the chest, and use scientific words that I won’t understand--” Peter couldn’t help but giggle brokenly at that. “--to confuse me when you see me again. I already called mom, j-just make sure she got the message.”_

_Peter knew Percy was going to cry, or crack just a little bit. “Holy Hades, this is one of the most hardest things I ever done in my life. Gods, okay, I love you so much. I have to go. Be strong for me, Parker, I mean it.” then the line went dead._

Peter shook his head out of the memory as his chest tightened. Nobody knew that they were together, well Aunt May always finds out things, and Aunt may would go straight to Sally. So, yeah, two people know. Percy’s step-father doesn’t know, yet. That man already had to go through the fact that all mythology was real.

Peter doesn’t know when he will tell Tony, he doesn’t know if he will tell the man at all. But the thing is this is Tony Stark he is talking about that man always finds out everything.

“Kid,” Tony’s voice broke through, worry evident. “You’ve been staring at the wall for about five minutes.” Peter felt his ears go red as he looks away with his lips turned into a thin line.

“Alright, Peter, this has gone on enough.” his mentor sighed, running a hand through his black hair. “I was going to let you have your space, but the way you have been lately, Peter.” Peter’s eyes drifted to his lap. “I’m worried, underoos. You know, you can always come talk to me. Things stay between us.” Tony leaned over and ruffled his hair. “Come on, Parker, talk to me.”  

_Be strong for me, Parker, I mean it._

Peter gulped, his adams apple bouncing nervously. Heiastently, Peter lifted his head and met Tony’s darker brown eyes. “I--I--I,” he stuttered shamefully.

To only be saved by FRIDAY’s voice. “Sir, something important is happening in the city.” Before either of them could reply, FRIDAY brought up the T.v from the group and it quickly changed to a News channel.

 _“--It seems like there is about ten teens running through the city.”_ the guy seemed to be in a helicopter with a camera trying to zoom in. _“It looks like the cops are after them,”_

Peter sucked in a breath as he heard Tony say, “What the hell is _that_?!” He got up out of his chair walking towards the T.v. “Those are no cops, that is some kind of fucking monster. FRIDAY.”

The A.I’s voice came through. “It seems to be, Lernaean Hydra. They are part of Greek Mythology. Hera, the goddess of marriage and law, made the Hydra to kill Hercules. They are normally supposed to have nine heads but it seems like it has thirteen heads, which means two heads must have gotten chopped off. Chop off one head two more grow on.”

Peter was already quickly gathering his stuff into his bag before throwing it all on the table. His eyes widen even more, just as an inhumane sounds escapes his mouth. The camera zooms in on the teens and the only thing Peter sees is those sea-green eyes.

“Mr. Stark, I will explain everything--” The older man whipped around with wide eyes as soon as those words slipped from Peters mouth. It made Peter choke. “Or May will, but you have to trust me on this one.”

Before Tony could answer, Peter continues quickly. “How to kill that thing, try to shoot it in the back or in the front of his chest. I did my research on Greek Mythology for reasons you will soon understand.” All of us words were rushed as he grabbed his Spider-Man suit. “Mr. Stark, please, _please_ , don’t argue with me on this.”

Tony, stood there looking at him, his expression hard to read. Until the older man swallowed thickly. “Well, don’t just stand there! Get your suit on, kid.”

* * *

Peter soon found himself swinging towards the beast, he could already feel the sweat running down his back as he got closer to that thing and to the guy that he has loved.

“Karen, scan the others at the bottom.” Peter asked urgently, adrenaline flowing through his veins. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

“They have several wounds, not very severe. May need stitches. There is one staying leaned against the building as he seems to be weak. Another one is trying to keep him from moving.” Karen’s motherly voice soothed slightly.

“Okay, thanks.” Peter huffed out as he as he swing from another building. In his field vision Tony came flying through in his suit. Peter couldn’t help grin in childish glee.

As he was about to say something, his spidey senses went off the wall as a shot of fire went his way. He dodged it with a yelp of surprise, noticing he was closer to his target than he originally thought. Looking down, Pete could see the teens, definitely demigods. Swords and all were going against this thing. Taking a deep breath, Peter dropped down.

He shot his webbing at a couple of the heads, lading it right around his mouth. Smirking under his mask as he landed in front of everyone with his signature style. Straightening up as he crossed his arms.

“What? Cat got your tongue?!” Peter shouted out towards the Hydra, it seemed to only growl as the other heads knocked off the webbing. “Damn, I liked all of you not all fire breathy.”

“Spider-Man!” a elf-ear kid said excitedly as his hands burst into flames. Blushing slightly before shooting them at the monster above. The Hydra seemed to have been angry with that. To only screech in pain as Iron Man went over and shot it in the middle of the back.

“Iron Man!” the same kid yelled as he backed up. It took all of Peter’s strength not to laugh out.

“They can see through the mist!” a young girl shouted, long curly brown hair went around her frame. “They can help us!”

Tony took another shot at the Hydra, it screeched again, breaking windows as the pitch was that loud. Peter looked around aimless, before catching the sea-green eyes again. All the teens were worn out, beaten, tired. Peter’s breath stopped as he froze in his tracks.

Percy Jackson stood right there, alive, _safe_.

Peter couldn’t stop now, he reached out and grabbed the sword the other was holding. Muttering a small ‘sorry about this’ before using all of his strength and chucking it straight into the chest of the Hydra. It screamed bloody murder before it froze and turned into sand, gold sand.

Peter let out a breath of relief, looking up and seeing Tony. Giving him a salute.

“Thank you,” Peter froze once again, turning around so quick where it could have given him a whiplash. “For helping us. Even though we could have handle it.”

Peter opened his mouth to say something before it shut again. His hand clenched into a fist at his side as all of sudden anger filled his mind. All the pain, the worry, he went through for this damn boy. Now he all of sudden shows up and is all okay.

Without thinking, Peter pushed the son of Poseidon with half of his strength. Seeing him stumble back with the push, before Peter could stop himself he rambled.

“Who the _hell_ do you think you are?! Just showing up out of fucking nowhere!” Peter shouted, as he felt his throat clogging up. “Over the year I worried about, about if you were going to be okay, if you were hurt! Then I all of sudden get a message from you and I don’t hear from you ever again!” Peter pushed him back again, he heard a distant shout from one of his friends but everything was clogged out.

Percy looked froze as if he didn’t know what to do. Peter couldn’t stop himself, he brought his hand up and ripped off his mask clenching it in his hand. His eyes beautiful brown eyes burned with tears. “I swear to god Peruse Jackson, if you ever do something so _stupid_ like this again, I will---”

His sentence was cut off as tender hands cupped his face gently, as if Peter was made of glass. Tears slipped out of his eyes when they slipped shut as Percy brought the spider into soft, promise filled, kiss. Everything left his mind as he melted into his boyfriend’s touch. More tears leaked out of his eyes as he fisted his hands into Percy’s ripped up shirt.

When he slowly pulled away, Peter slowly opened his eyes to see his Percy’s eyes filled with unshed tears. The waterbender only pulled Peter into a bone-breaking hug. Peter hugged back as tight.

* * *

Tony was able to bring all the kids to the tower, magically FRIDAY ordered new clothes for them all. To only bring Peter aside to have the teen a blushing mess as he stumbled over his words trying to explain what happened and who Percy was.

Eventually Tony understood enough and let Peter do his thing. Which Peter hastily asked where Thor room was and came back with two bags full ambrosia. Which he gave to all of the demigods. He soon learned all of their names, but once him and Annabeth met eyes they scrambled to give each other a hug.

Peter once pulled Annabeth beside at the age of fourteen when he first met her, he made her promise that she would look after Percy. That she would be with him, that she would protect him. The daughter of Athena agreed immediately.

Everyone would be staying at the tower tonight, which their clothes came early. Tony ordered all of them a huge back of clothes. Peter could see it, his mentor felt awkward but happy he was helping everyone.

Once everyone got their rooms, Percy and Peter got to Peter’s room and Percy just pulled Peter into a hug. Placing kisses up over his clothed shoulder. Peter pulled away with a frown. “Shower, help with the wounds the ambrosia couldn’t.”

Percy only pouted but complied. When he came out, he was wear a pair of Peter’s sweatpants that hung loosely around his hips that showed the helm of his boxers. No shirt, which Peter wasn’t complaining. He was changing into his own pajamas which was just an oversized hoodie that was _once_ Percy’s.

The demigod sat on the bed, he looked up at Peter with the begging kick puppy-look. His sun kissed skin still had some water droplets running down his body as his muscles were flexing--

 _Goddamnit_ , Peter missed Percy so fucking much.

He quickly sat into Percy’s lap and just hugged him again, keeping him close. He felt the kisses being placed onto the side of his neck. As strong lean arms wrapped around Peter.

“I’m sorry for everything, Peter.” Percy’s voice cut in, it was low mumble. “For making you worry and--”

“No, stop,” Peter pulled back holding Percy’s face in his hands. “You are here now. That is what matters. You are home, you are safe. You are back in my arms again.” Leaning his forehead against his. “You are here with _me_.”

“I will tell you, someday, about what the Hades happened.” Percy whispered, his voice breaking. “It’s just hard, everything is going to haunt me for a while, Peter.” he started to choke up.

Peter just ran his fingers through his hair, shushing him softly. “You are okay. I will be here for you. Every step of the way. I promise you are fine.” Peter soothed Percy with soft touches and soft words.

“Y-You know, you are going to tell me how you became the famous Spider-Man.” Percy said with his smirk, changing the subject is the best at the moment. His hands slipped under the hoodie rubbing the skin tenderly.

Peter shivered as the touches to only lean back into them, his cheeks flared a soft pink. “I will, won’t I?” Peter chuckled nervously as he placed his forehead onto Percy’s shoulder. “Not tonight, tomorrow. I just want to be here with you right now, Perce.”

The other just nodded in response, kissing Peter’s forehead before traveling down his neck. His hands giving Peter’s sides an affectionate squeeze. “I love you.” he whispered, breaking the silence.

“I love you too.” Peter whispered back just as quietly, holding the other closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I'm trying to get out of this writers block~
> 
> My Tumblr - [ gxyhxlochild ](https://gxyhxlochild.tumblr.com/)


End file.
